Jansen
Jansen is a Swedish car manufacturer that ships 11 different car models to Paradise City although these 11 are all based on the 2 base models; the P12 and X12. Both feature upgraded "racing versions" as well as Police Department liveries. Special versions of both are available as the P12 88 Special being a cameo appearance of the DeLorean from the Back to the Future film series and the Carbon X12 being an upgraded X12 model with an exclusive carbon fiber body and chrome finishes as well as engine improvements. Toy miniature variants of the P12 were released in the form of the Toy 88 Special and Toy P12 which have significantly slower speeds. Jansen specialize in exotic vehicles that are equipped with either Speed or Stunt boost. Their line-up of vehicles are built for either excessive speed and racing or excellent maneuverability and stunting. Such leave their vehicles with no aggression tendencies. In the real world Jansen is likely the Burnout equivalent of Koenigsegg, Vector and Rinspeed. The name Jansen itself could be a parody of the Formula One driver Jenson Button or of the real life Jensen Motors which went bankrupt in 1976. The Jansen emblem depicts a silver dragon on a circular blue background although some promotional gamer pictures on Xbox LIVE depicte the logo as a silver ram instead. Jansen has released a brand new exclusive version of the P12 known as the P12 Diamond. It is a spectacularly upgraded version of an already superb stunt car that features a new diamond-encrusted livery along with diamond-studded rims. Vehicles featured in Burnout Paradise Paradise City Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Jansen notcategory = Burnout Paradise police vehicles notcategory = Toy vehicles notcategory = Legendary vehicles notcategory = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Legendary Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Jansen category = Legendary vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Toy Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Jansen category = Toy vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} PCPD Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Jansen category = Burnout Paradise police vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Big Surf Island Cars category = Vehicles manufactured by Jansen category = Big Surf Island vehicles allowcachedresults = true include = {Vehicle infobox} dpl2 format = {¦class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center"\n!rowspan="2"¦Make ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Model ¦¦width="78px"¦Boost Type ¦¦ rowspan="2"¦Cruising Boosting ¦¦rowspan="2"¦Unlock Method ¦¦rowspan="2" width="108px"¦Required Packs \n¦-\n!Ratings,\n¦-\n¦,,\n¦} Notes *Although Jansen is a Swedish manufacturer their vehicles can be seen with American license plates instead of European plates. For example, the P12's plate is "US-SP-01" (United States-Supercar-01). **Also, the vehicles have Italian-inspired color schemes on their PCPD variants, despite being Swedish. **Due to its Swedish origins, the company's name is pronounced "Yansen". DJ Atomika pronounces it this way when shutting down Jansen cars. Category:European Vehicle Manufacturers